Tidak tau
by MiLkun
Summary: Naruto baru lulus sekolah dan.. yah.. dan..-, GAJE.


**.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Tidak Tau, mungkin Naruto nyari kerja-**

 **.**

 **PERINGATAN : JANGAN BACA INI FICT GAJE.**

 **.**

 **Mil-kun's present**

 **.**

Selamat bergaje ria,

 **Naruto POV**

Aku? Uzumaki Naruto, yah.. hmm.. _etto_.. aku hanya yah… hmm.. ck sudahlah.

OII!

A-ahh maaf maaf, baiklah, aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku…aku….

OI OI!

Ck! Aku pengangguran! Ya, pengangguran, baru saja lulus beberapa minggu yang lalu dari sebuah sekolah kumuh bernama _konoha high school_ , ya sebenarnya tidak kumuh, hanya saja yahh.. _etto_..

O-,

Yahh itu hanya anggapanku hahah, aku tinggal diapartemen kecil tepat diujung kota, aku sebatang kara? Yah tidak juga, aku memiliki cukup banyak kenalan, orang tua? Apa itu semacam makanan? Huahuahua bercanda –dia terkekeh

Aku tidak punya orang tua, aku hanya pemuda pengangguran yang.. yang..

 **END**

Rambut berantakan? _YES_! Kumis tipis tumbuh didaerah bawah hidung dan dagu? _YES_! Kantung mata terlihat jelas? _YES_! Garis tulang pipi dan dada terlihat? YES!

Yup! Pemandangan yang terlihat dari pantulan cermin dikamar mandi

"Huh? Itu aku?"

Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menguap, sebelah tangannya bergerak memutar keran air "Hm?" air samasekali tak tampak dari lubang kran, tangannya kembali memutar-mutar kran berharap air segera meluncur keluar namun nihil

matanya membelalak "Bahaya!" dengan sigap dia berlari keluar kamar mandi, dia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya menubruk dinding "khh…" dia mendesis sambil mengusap dahinya, ditatapnya kalender yang tergantung di dinding

"Pantas saja, sudah akhir bulan, tagihan belum kubayar" dia tertunduk lesu

*nada dering hp*

"Huh?"

Naruto, yup nama pemuda jangkung ini, dia menoleh menatap tempat sampah?/ ah maksudnya meja yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan bekas cup ramen, ah bukan itu maksudnya, maksudnya dia melihat ponselnya yang berada diantara?/ tumpukan sampah *Oi

Dia perlahan berdiri, berjalan mendekati meja kayu itu sambil menggaruk kepala "Siapa pagi-pagi begini nelfon" gumamnya padahal jarum jam sudah mengarah ke nomor 12

Jempolnya menyentuh warna hijau dilayar ponsel, diarahkannya ponsel itu ketelinganya "Halo?"

' _Naruto kah?'_

"Bukan" jawab Naruto dengan _face_ apa adanya?/

' _Jangan bohong, itu kau kan'_

"Sudah tau kenapa kau nanya" Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang

' _Haha iya juga ya, ketempatku sekarang'_

"Ada apa?" dia mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepian ranjang

' _datang saja lah'_

"Malas, ini masih terlalu pa-," terhenti sejenak begitu bola mata biru miliknya ngelirik jarum jam yang tergantung didinding atas " sudah siang ternyata"

' _Hahahaha'_

Seruan tawa membuat urat kesal muncul didahi Naruto

' _Datang saja, jaa'_

…Tuuttttt….

Naruto terdiam lalu menatap ponsel yg masih digenggamnya, dia menoleh kekanan kiri menatap seisi tempat sampah ahh maksudnya ruangan yang menyerupai tempat sampah

"Tampaknya.. sudah saatnya aku beristri" *Oi -_-

 **..**

Naruto berjalan tenang ditepian trotoar, menatap beberapa macam orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya

' _Apa ini.. aku merasa aneh'_

Diliriknya satu persatu orang yang melewati dirinya, tak sedikit yang menatap dirinya pula _'ya mungkin karena mereka tau aku tidak mandi'_

Naruto tersenyum, kembali fokus melewati trotoar demi trotoar, melewati jembatan penyebrang dengan kedua tangan disaku _sweater_ nya, bola mata biru miliknya kembali melirik kearah beberapa pasangan yang bergandeng dengan bahagianya, tampak dari raut keduanya yang tersenyum bahagia

' _pacar ya.. '_ terus melangkah kaki kaki jenjang miliknya

' _tidak ada niat untuk mencari, yang kufikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana agar aku mendapat banyak uang'_ Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didepan bangku panjang ditepian trotoar, ditatapnya sejenak bangku panjang itu, perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekat, disentuhnya sandaran bangku itu dan dia duduk *oi -_-

Dingin merasuk bagian bokongnya?/

"Tampaknya aku orang pertama yang duduk disini" ujarnya sambil mengangguk pelan *itu tidak penting oi T.T

Dia terdiam _'cukup iri dengan anak-anak yang menginjak bangku kuliah'_ tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celana, diambilnya kotak kecil itu, dibukanya, diraihnya benda yang muncul dari kotak kecil dengan gigi *hah?

' _sebenarnya ingin, hanya saja keadaan tidak memungkinkan, sekarang, aku harus mencari uang untuk hidupku sendiri, tanggungan hidup dari pemerintah sudah tak berlaku diumurku yang sekarang, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kiriman dari mereka sudah berhenti total, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau tanggungan hidup ada jangka waktu umur, yah mungkin saja mereka takut bangkrut? Yah terserahlah, aku cukup besukur mereka bisa membiayaiku sampai tamat sma'_

Naruto mendongak sambil mengepus asap yang sudah menyala, ditatapnya langit yang tak secerah biasanya

' _tapi.. mau kerja apa aku?'_ Naruto perlahan bangkit masih dengan rokok yang nyempil dibibirnya _'dengan pendidikan yang hanya sampai sma paling aku hanya bisa menjadi kuli bangunan'_ dia melangkahkan kakinya

' _terserahlah, yang jelas aku perlu pekerjaan sekarang'_

 **..**

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk disofa dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sambil membuka lembaran buku dipangkuannya

"Aku ada tawaran untukmu" jelasnya tak mengalihkan pandang dari buku

"Tawaran?" Telinga Naruto membesar dengan tubuh sedikit condong kearah lawan bicara

Pemuda berkuncir itu mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya

"Apa? Apa?" Naruto semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan mata berbinar tak sabar

" _Otou_ - _san_ sedang mencari orang untuk bekerja sebagai _office boy_ dikampusnya.." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru menghentikan perkataannya sejenak

"Karena kudengar kau sedang mencari kerja, jadi ya kutawarkan padamu" tambahnya membuat binar dimata Naruto mencair?/ bulir bulir bening yang berlebihan itu tampak mengalir deras dari matanya

"Shi..kamaru.." dia terisak?/

"Jangan berlebihan Naruto" ujar Shikamaru sinis sambil membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan dimejanya

"Jadi? Kau mau atau tidak?" Shikamaru bangkit, membawa beberapa buku itu menuju rak buku tak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya

"SHIKAMARUUUU!" Naruto langsung bangkit dengan girangnya, dia berlari lalu menubruk tubuh Shikamaru dari belakang membuat Shikamaru membelalak

"O-oi?!"

Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh Shikamaru erat membuat beberapa buku yang dipegang Shikamaru terjatuh

"Jelaslah aku mau hahahah! _Arigatouu_! SHIKAMARUUU!" teriak Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya, dia lalu berjalan santai dengan tampang biasa menuju sofa, kembali duduk tubuhnya dengan tampang biasa biasa saja

' _Apa-apaan dia itu!'_ lirik Shikamaru dengan urat kesal

"Jadi? Kapan aku mulai kerja?" Tanya Naruto dengan rokok yang telah nyempil dibibirnya

"Minggu depan" ujar Shikamaru sambil membereskan buku di rak yang cukup besar

Shikamaru berbalik, dia berjalan pelan menghampiri sofa "Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau… tidak mandi?

"…."

 **To be continued (end) entahlah *Oi -_-**

Ini Cuma.. yahh… penghibur? *BUKAN -_-

Maafkan saya :v


End file.
